Pasado, presente y futuro
by Coderiel
Summary: Basado en pasado (capitulo 10 de 25 momentos). Odd Della Robia,un malabarista metiendo la pata ¿o no?... Contiene lemon, así que ya sabéis solo para mayores. ;)
1. Jeremie Belpois

**¡Buenas! Os traigo algo diferente a lo que suelo habituar. Los que habéis leído mi momento de los 25 momentos el de pasado que mas concretamente es el capitulo numero 10, entenderéis del porqué de este fanfic. Natsumi Niikura, me animo a seguir con ese shot creándolo mas largo en plan historia y como es tan, buena convenciendo pues ha salido esto jeje. Contare la historia de cada uno primero y después unida. Por sorteo a salido Jeremie. Espero que lo disfrutéis y decidme a ver que tal, si no para solo dedicarme a lo ulumi ejje. Esta ambientada hacia los años 20.**

**Jeremie Belpois**

Desde pequeño había algo que llegaba apasionarme de verdad. me sentía cómodo, delante de él, me impresionaba al principio. Tantas teclas, unas blancas y otras negras me dejaban atónito ante la complejidad de aquel instrumento de cola.

Mis padres eran músicos, no de esos músicos reconocidos o serios que la gente los aclama por su buena música. Eran de esos que siempre tenían problemas con el dinero, siempre se pasaban los meses de aquí para allá, de ciudad en ciudad buscando suerte. Por suerte, a mi no me llevaban de nómada como ellos, había alguien que se hacia cargo de mi, el que me enseñaba educación y el que me hizo ser como soy.

Recuerdo como aquel día, cuando todo aun marchaba bien mi abuelo, me contaba aquellas historias que solo sabía interpretarlas y describirlas él. Siempre que mis padres salían a buscar trabajo, me dejaban al cuidado de mi abuelo. Se sentaba en aquel asiento de aspecto antiguo pero con su pipa en boca le daba a mi abuelo un toque más interesante. Ese olor a tabaco y ese barba tan cuidada le definían a la perfección .

Me sentaba en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea a escuchar sus historias. Al principio de cada historia las contaba lentas y pausadas pero cada vez que se acercaba a esos finales tan palpitantes, se levantaba y se aproximaba a su amado piano. Tocando unas teclas en conjunto con la melodía, hacia que la historia cobrase vida. Movía sus manos como si acariciase el cabello mas suave y delicado que existiese. Conseguía que me quedase fascinado y mi imaginación era una mezcla de notas e imágenes unidas entre sí, realizando la danza mas bella jamás imaginada.

Esos instantes junto a la música olvidaba la realidad de Pasar días o incluso meses sin saber de mis padres, discernía que estaban buscando trabajo, pero no era algo que me hiciese feliz. Por suerte contaba con mi abuelo.

Hubo un día, el día que mas recuerdo, el que cambiaria mi vida por completo... Ese día mi abuelo llamo mi atención requiriéndome que me sentase junto a él y que mis dedos por primera vez experimentasen el tacto de aquel aparato tan atrayente. Me levante corriendo de la alfombra y me senté en un lado de la silla. Mi abuelo guiñándome un ojo agarro mis manos sutilmente. Me susurro bajito que cerrase los ojos y que me dejase llevar por contacto de los dedos en las teclas, tenia que sentir cada nota como si fuese única y hacer que fluyesen varias haciéndolas bailar al son. Deslice las manos por las teclas relajado e intentado captar cada paso. Mis manos no sabían moverse con soltura como las de mi abuelo, pero el me las sujeto, enseñándome como hacerlo.

- Jeremie, ¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar y convertirte en pianista?

- Me encantaría abuelo.

A partir de ese día, mis manos acariciaban el piano a diario. Con ayuda de mi abuelo al principio y memorizando con gusto la escala. Pero había días que me enseñaba a interpretar unas notas que por fin, las iba entendiendo. Poco a poco descifraba el conjunto que había que tocar. El piano llego a ser mi mayor afición, deseaba tocarlo a cada hora. Ensayaba y ensayaba. Cada vez ponía partituras mas complicadas y eso me hacia sentirme especial y buen músico. LA música lograba plasmar mis estados de animo y ser mi eterna ayudante en olvidar cada mal trago que tenia que interponía la vida.

A mis padres no les había ido tan mal la ultima vez que fueron en busca de un trabajo que nos pudiera mantener a los tres. Habían encontrado un trabajo en el circo montado cerca de la ciudad. Ambos estaban contentos y los veía casi a diario, pero eso no me negaba ir cada día a casa de mi abuelo.

Mi abuelo cada vez estaba más mayor y ahora tocaba yo el piano para él, decía que disfrutaba escuchándome. Una de esas tardes me dijo que me sentase en la alfombra como solía hacer cuando era mas pequeño. Hice caso, anhelaba esas situación que ahora solo se encontraban en mi memoria. Me empezó a contar una de esas historias, sin pipa en mano, con las que tanto disfrutaba pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta no me iba a gustar como las que me solía contar.

_Había un pequeño niño curioso, con ganas de aprender, con afán musical al que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su abuelo escuchando cada historia que este le contaba. Siempre el abuelo se sentaba en su butaca mientras su nieto sin parpadear escuchaba atento y con entusiasmo lo que tenia su abuelo que contarle. En los finales de cada historia el abuelo se aproximaba al piano y tocaba una melodía, cosa que atraía aun mas la atención de su nieto, por ello el abuelo se dio cuenta que poco a poco el oído musical de su nieto se hacia mas fino. Así fue, que el abuelo vio el día en el que el chico estaba preparado para tocar aquel maravilloso instrumento. El chico acepto encantado. Pasaban tardes, semanas y años tocando juntos, hasta que un día su abuelo no tenia suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo y cedió orgullosísimo su sitio a su nieto con gusto._

- Ven Jeremie acércate por favor.

_Aquel abuelo estaba mayor y en la ultima visita del medico le informo, que habían encontrado una enfermedad en él, que no podría hacerle frente durante mucho mas tiempo. Pero algo seguiría vivo en el nieto ya que seria el único que heredaría el piano y al tocar cada canción su abuelo estaría orgulloso y acompañando en cada nota que saliera de su piano._

- Abuelo, pero…

- Toquemos juntos nuestra canción.

Tocamos durante una hora esas canciones que nosotros las hacíamos solo nuestras. Pero era consciente de la noticia que me había dado y no podía reaccionar ante eso.

Cada vez que volvía de ver a mi abuelo, me metía en la cama con el miedo de volver y no ver a mi abuelo nunca mas. Sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría ese fatídico día, por ello cada rato que podía lo pasaba con el…

Pero eso no era suficiente ya aquel fatídico día llego por fin… lo que no sabia era que a partir de ahí mas problemas asomarían en mi.

Mi abuelo nunca quiso un funeral triste decía que había que estar alegre en cualquier circunstancia y ante cualquier adversidad. Quería rememorar su memoria y mientras la casa de mi difunto abuelo se llenaba de gente, toque la última canción aprendida en su memoria, para darle a si mi despedida personal.

Lleve el piano a casa, mis padres estaban tristes por mi abuelo, pero no era el único motivo por el que lo estaban. Sabían que en el circo ya no los necesitaban y que se quedarían sin un duro que llevarnos al bolsillo. Ya no eran un par de jóvenes a los que les llovía alguna que otra oportunidad, de trabajo. Pero Yo si lo era y opte en buscar. Durante semanas salía a buscar trabajo, pero sin mucho éxito. Acudí al circo en busca de ayuda, tal vez por mi edad, a mi podrían contratarme. Me acerque a la carpa mas pequeña donde estaba el jefe del circo. Oí como un chico rubio, bajito, salía gritando con unos malabares en las manos, lanzándolos a la carpa con furia y diciendo barbaridades por la boca… Vi como salia el jefe gritando en respuesta .

- Fuera de mi vista Odd o sacare a los leones, para que te devoren. No vuelvas no me haces falta. ¿Y tu que miras? – dijo amenazante.

- Vengo a buscar trabajo, soy pianista y creo que sería bueno para el circo.

- Vete por donde has venido no necesitamos mas niñatos.

Me fui sin decir nada, dejando aquel malabarista y al jefe gritándose. No quería meterme en problemas, pero el hambre se hacía notar y mis padres ya no podían hacer gran cosa. Estaban desesperados. Eran épocas malas pero no nos podían dejar en la calle así por así.

Llegue a casa con cara de fracaso, me deshice de mi ropa de abrigo y me descalce. Olía a comida, a buena comida, me acerque a la cocina extrañado y vi a mis padres sonreír.

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay buenas noticias?

- He preparado tu comida favorita.

- Y ¿El dinero?

- Bueno eso no…

- Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que no nos quedaba otra opción.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- El pia…

- ¡NO! – grite corriendo al salón

- ¿Cómo habéis podido? Es impensable.

- Teníamos que comer Jeremie, ¿Prefieres que estemos muertos?

- ¿A quien se lo has vendido? Dime a quien.

- Tranquilízate. Esta en buenas manos.

- Que me digas el nombre ¡YA!

- Es un nuevo bar que van a abrir, se llama lyoko. Esta en la calle del final de la ciudad junto al puente.

Sin decir una sola palabra más y con el estómago rugiendo, me dirigí a pie a ese bar. Quería recuperar el piano de mi abuelo y traerlo de nuevo a casa como fuera. Camine y camine buscando como loco aquel bar. Era tarde, pero logre encontrarlo. ¿Algo podía salir peor? Estaba cerrado. Me senté donde la puerta de entrada y me apoye en mis piernas, no pensaba moverme de ahí en toda la noche, no pensaba en el frio o en el hambre simplemente recuperar ese tesoro y me quedaría allí plantado hasta poder acceder a el.

- Oye ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no te importa me gustaría abrir la puerta. – dijo una voz masculina despertándome.

- ¿Eres el dueño del bar? – dije adormilado

- El mismo. ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes algo que me pertenece y me gustaría recuperarlo.

- ¿Y que podría tener yo tuyo?

- El piano de cola que te vendieron por error.

- ¿Por error? No lo creo.

- Era de mi abuelo y forma parte de mi.

- Esta bie… devuélveme el dinero y dejare que te lo lleves.

- No… no tengo dinero.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo quieres recuperarlo?. Espera un momento. Entra dentro.

Entre dentro de aquel bar, era nuevo y había un pequeño escenario donde estaba mi piano. Me acerque a el para asegurarme de que estaba en perfecto estado y lo abrace.

- Bueno, ya que estas ahí ¿podrías tocarme algo?.

- Pero…

- Tócame algo.

Me senté en la silla y empecé a tocarle algo, no se con que propósito hizo que tocase, pero me volvía a sentir pleno por unos instantes. Al finalizar la canción me devolvió a la realidad, mientras unos aplausos resonaban mis oídos.

- ¡Valla! si que eres un buen pianista. Y justo estoy buscando a uno. ¿Te interesaría trabajar para mi? Así podrías saldar tu deuda y comprar el piano.

- ¿Enserio? No sabes lo que podre llegar a agradecértelo.

- Perfecto entonces, empezaras esta noche, la inauguración del bar no es hasta el sábado pero así ensayaras con la cantante.

- Gracias de verdad.

- Estate a las siete de la tarde y puntual.

- Claro.

Volví a casa de vuelta, estaba agotado pero feliz por el trabajo y por poder estar con el piano y poder recuperarlo.

Entré y vi que seguía la comida en la mesa, por lo menos mi plato estaba intacto, comí rápido y hambriento, me bañe en el aseo y me puse aceptable para poder ir a mi primer trabajo. Quería estar un poco antes de lo previsto. Mis padres no se encontraban en casa, así que sin hilar palabra me puse rumbo de nuevo.

Me asome por la puerta y ahí estaba el dueño del bar sentado hablando con una chica de pelo rosa. Jamás había visto a una chica con aquel color de pelo tan curioso.

- Pianista, llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Jeremie Belpois.

- Yo soy Ulrich Stern y ella es Aelita Scheaffer . Que mas os vale llevaros bien por que es la cantante. – dijo bromeando

- Encantado – dije tímido

Aquella chica misteriosa se giro para mirarme. Vi como en su cara florecía una gran sonrisa. Tenia aspecto angelical y de dulce tez, era preciosa y misteriosa a la vez, algo que llamaba mi atención.

- Igualmente – dijo con aquella voz tan lirica.

- Bueno Jeremie, vete por esa puerta y pruébate la ropa, tocaras siempre con ella.- dijo señalando el almacén.

- Si, claro.- dije dirigiéndome

Me cambie rápido pero bien vestido y salí . Aquella chica ya estaba ocupando su sitio cerca del piano. Subí al escenario, estire las manos, moví los dedos y empecé a tocar alguna canción que creí que ella podría cantar.

- Vale, Jeremie pero necesitamos algo mas divertido, mas charlestón.

- Perfecto entonces.

Tantos años tocando con mi abuelo daban sus frutos. Tenia un alto repertorio variado de muchos ritmos y distintas melodías y por si eso no fuera suficiente, contaba con el factor sorpresa. La improvisación.

- Eso esta mejor. Ahora tu turno Aelita

Empezó a salir una voz preciosa de aquella pelirosa. Cantaba como los ángeles y su sonido era precioso y animado. Me encanta como se acompañaban las melodías de mis manos y de su voz haciéndose participes en armonía.

Era irónico, pero gracias al piano de mi abuelo y a él, por fin podría vivir tranquilo, junto al piano y ganándome la vida tal y como el me enseño y como siempre hubiese soñado.

**FIN**

Espero que os halla gustado y me contéis vuestra experiencia lectora. El siguiente cap será de Aelita o de Odd. A saber por cual me da.

Un saludo y besos.


	2. Aelita Schaeffer

**Buenas. Aquí mi segundo capitulo, los capítulos principales irán sobre las vidas de cada uno de los personajes que son seis, y después las entrelazare, como podéis ver que se van creando al final de cada historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir y darle una oportunidad a este fic. Mil gracias por los que me habéis dejado review y me animáis, es un placer empezar nuevos fics con vosotros.(hoy me tocaba subir 25 momentos, pero e tenido problemas y mañana lo subo, este lo tenia ya en la tablet así que OS compenso con este, hasta mañana)**

**Aelita Scheaffer**

Paseábamos por la calle sonriendo, mirando el paisaje con los ojos mas grandes que podía abrir. Mis padres me enseñaban cada rincón de la ciudad y siempre acabábamos pasando por el puente que lleno de luces, curiosa asomaba mi cabeza para ver el agua del lago.

- Ten cuidado Aelita- me decía mi madre cada vez que miraba para abajo.

- Toma mama, cuídame a míster puck mientras miro el lago. – dije dándoselo.

- ¿Papa me ayudas?

- Claro cielo – decía mientras me sujetaba con fuerza.

- ¿Ves la luna papi? – dije sonriendo

- Si, y también veo a la niña mas guapa reflejada en el lago.

Veía como ese reflejo de mi padre y mío abrazándome ocupaban el lago junto a la luna, me encantaba vernos así, era tan feliz junto a ellos...

Me baje de un salto y fui a donde mi madre, quien con un abrazo me devolvía a míster puck. Era mi elfo, un regalo navideño que me habían dado mis padres al que quería con locura desde muy pequeña ya l que nunca dejaba sin mi protección.

Seguimos el paseo por unas calles bastantes estrechas, para poder llegar a nuestro precioso quiosco. Los dos sujetaban mis manos mientras me lanzaban para adelante y para atrás, eso me hacia reír y mis padres se contagiaban y lo hacíamos los tres juntos. El motor de unos coches me asustaron y rompieron el momento. Mi madre me agarro con fuerza y mi padre nos abrazo a las dos, dándonos su protección. Algo malo pasaba, para que mis padres reaccionaran así y eso conseguía asustarme aun mas y saber que algo malo iba a pasar. Sin darnos cuenta dos coches negros uno por adelante y otro por detrás nos cortaban el paso, sin poder tener espacatoria.

De uno de los coches salían dos hombres con traje y corbata y unos sombreros adornaban sus cabezas. En cambio del otro tan solo salía uno con una americana casi hasta los tobillos y con un cigarrillo en la boca, que se apoyaba con el cuerpo en el coche dejando una pierna en el suelo y la otra sujetando el coche. No dejaba ver su rostro por la sombra del sombrero en su cara y el humo que salía de su boca, me daba escalofríos aquel hombre. Tiro el cigarro con dos dedos, lanzándolo con furia al suelo, para hablar.

- Venga chicos cogerles. – dijo señalándonos

- Y con la niña ¿Qué hacemos? – dijeron los dos

- Metedla en el otro coche.

- No por favor. A Aelita no. Franz haz algo.

- Mami, Papi. Tengo miedo. ¿Que pasa?

- Tranquila cariño no pasa nada. – dijo abrazándome

- Cogedlos – grito cogiendo a mi padre que se había aproximado para hablar con él.

- Papiiii. ¡No! – dije llorando

- Venga, Delmas. Ocúpate tu de la madre. – Y tu Jim de la niña.

- ¡Mamiiii! – dije llorando mientras me separaban también de ella.

Recuerdo como metían a mis padres en uno de los coches negros situados por delante y en cambio a mi llena de lagrimas, desesperación y tristeza en el otro que quedaba. Escuche como el jefe le daba ordenes precisas de dejarme en las puertas de un orfanato y dejarme las cosas claras por si decía que había pasado. En consecuencia matarían a mis padres. Además me obligaron a decir que me llamaba de otra manera y que mis padres no podían hacerse cargo. No sabia que ese día iba a ser el ultimo el que abrazaba a mis padres. El ultimo el que escuchaba sus voces. El ultimo paseo con ellos. El ultimo reflejo visto en nuestro lago…

No recuerdo mucho mas a partir de ahí, ya que la ansiedad y la tristeza hacían que mi cuerpo perdiera la consciencia. Era consciente que seguía en aquel orfanato frio y sucio. Lo único que me quedaba era míster puck, que cada noche al meterme en la cama abrazaba con fuerza y compartía mi descanso. Pero cada noche las pesadillas de aquel fatídico día invadían mi mente y mis ojos, siempre me levantaba sobresaltada y sudando, rondando en mi mente la voz de aquel maldito hombre con sombrero y cigarro, que se agarraba con fuerza a mi y trastornaba mi pensar.

Rememoraba también aquel día en que una niña, (de esas que siempre quieren lo que tiene las demás) agarro a Mister Puck y mediante el forcejeo con ella y mis gritos de desesperada por que lo soltase, algo salió volando y rebotando en el suelo con sonido metálico. Me agache y era una llave pequeñita, por supuesto no podía estar ahí de casualidad y comprendí que tal vez, podría estar relacionado con el secuestro de mis padres.

A veces se me olvidaba que me llamaba Aelita. Mi nombre aquí era Maya, no me disgustaba pero no quería olvidar quien era, eso jamás. Como el día que las familias que no podían tener descendencia o por algún otro motivo venían a vernos a todos para poder adoptarnos. Todo el mundo quería ser adoptado, pero yo no, esperaba que un día mis padres volverían a por mi, pero esperaba y esperaba y nunca era así. Nunca los volví a ver y cada vez era mas difícil.

Una familia de tres miembros me habían adoptado, además con esa falsa identidad era imposible dar con mi paradero real. La familia era adinerada, algo estricta pero amables, por lo menos conmigo, ya que con su hijo, el padre le tenia entre ceja y ceja. No tenia ninguna queja por sus personas, solo que no eran mis padres. Aun así era mejor que dormir, comer y vivir en ese orfanato.

La educación en esa familia era tan importante como comer cada día y decidieron que lo mejor para mi era mandarme a esas escuelas de uniforme de mi mismo sexo que solo se la podían costear unos pocos. Entre ellas había una asignatura que me apasionaba, era el canto. Disfrutaba cantando en el coro. Interpretaba la melodía con soltura y mi voz cada vez se volvía mas afinada y melódica.

La señorita escucho cada una de las voces y sorprendida escogió la mía para primera voz, estaba encantada, me hacia sentirme especial, un poco parecido a lo que lograban crear mis padres en mi.

No me olvidaba de ellos ni de la llave que escondía míster puck. Revivía el momento en el que mi padre trabaja en unos documentos que siempre decía el que eran importantes. Proyecto Carthago lo llamaba. Creí obtener la relación con todo ello y decidida, un día fui en busca de respuestas.

Regrese a mi antigua casa, recordaba el camino a la perfección. Abrí la puerta que tan solo se sostenía con una bisagra y decidida di un paso, esos recuerdos me volvían a invadir la mente, recordaba cuando junto al pino de navidad, mi padre y mi madre me regalaron a míster puck. Seguí adentrándome y recordé a mi padre con el proyecto en su mesa metiéndolo en una pequeña maleta con llave. ¿Acaso seria esa la llave que abría la cerradura? . Mis recuerdos seguían trabajando y vi la imagen en la que mi padre tapaba una especie de puerta en el jardín con ramas, plantas, hojas … que a simple vista nadie podría saber que allí existía una puerta. Pero ¿A donde conducía?. Retrocedí y fui al jardín. Mire bien que nadie me estuviera observando y quite todo lo que la tapaba. Era cierto, ahí seguía intacta, la abrí con cuidado y entré sigilosa. No sabia que podía encontrarme allí. La luz escaseaba, pero podía ver las escaleras que tenia justo en mi pies, con cuidado y palpando todo con las yemas de los dedos, baje.

Había una gran sala llena de libros y eso me hizo recordar un libro que mi padre solía contarme desde pequeña para que me durmiese, era sobre leyendas vikingas. Para el resto pasaba desapercibido, pero no para mí. Agarre el libro y en el fondo vi un color que no se tornaba de madera, como el resto de la estantería. Seguí quitando los libros y ahí estaba el maletín que tanto usaba mi padre.

Me deshice del polvo de un solo soplido y lo agarre con fuerza abrazándolo como si aun conservase la esencia de mi padre. Saque la llave del bolsillo e introduje la llave que encajaba a la perfección. Gire la llave con cuidado y abrí la maleta. Era cierto, estaba el proyecto Carthago y al sacarlo había una carta con mi nombre. No dude ni un instante y deje el proyecto a un lado para abrir la carta.

_Aelita_,

Si estas leyendo esto significa que has encontrado la llave que contenía míster puck y que eres la única persona que puede salvar este proyecto. Es un documento muy importante que deberás guardar. Si cae en manos indebidas se podría tornar en una catástrofe mundial. Tiene la clave de algo que rompería lo que no interesa. Por ello no se puede destruir. Y deberás esconder.

Acuérdate que tu madre y yo te queremos con locura y que estamos orgullos de ti. Y jamás olvides quien eres, por que nosotros no lo haremos. Se valiente , cielo mio.

Tus padres.

Limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga de mi abrigo, pensé, que por este maldito proyecto me habían separado de mis padres. ¿Porque lo tendría que haber creado él? Era injusto, pero haría caso a lo que me decían mis padres y lo guardaría aunque fuese lo ultimo que haría. No quería ver el contenido del proyecto pero debía esconderlo en algún sitio seguro ya que no tardarían mucho tiempo en encontrar este escondite. Decidí esconderlo en un sitio que solo yo sabía que sería seguro y que nadie mas compartía.

Siempre lo observaba si me encontraba en casa y cuanto mas tiempo y años pasaban ahí seguía sin levantar sospechas. Había conseguido burlar a los que lo buscaban. Pero aun me faltaba algo. Buscar a la persona que cogió a mis padres, tenia su voz retenida en mi y sabia que con solo una letra salida de su boca lo reconocería a la legua.

Con el tiempo hubo una persona en la que conseguí confiar de verdad. Era mi hermanastro, era amable, un poco tozudo pero muy buena persona, era tan soñador… pero encantador. Sabia lo que le había pasado a mis padres y que tenia que guardar algo importante, sin saber realmente lo que era, ¡ por supuesto!. El fue quien me ayudo a esconderla en aquella vieja botella. Como si de un mensaje dentro de la botella de esos que echaban los marineros se tratase. No creo que nadie busque un proyecto tan importante en una simple botella protegida por un pequeño corcho a presión.

Mi hermanastro Ulrich, me ayudaba con las pistas de quien podría tratarse aquel hombre misterioso y malvado. Siempre me contaba que cuando iba al colegio había un chico que tenia pintas no muy buenas y que siempre implantaba el miedo para crear amistades. Se odiaban mutuamente. Ulrich era todo lo contrario y sabia que aquel chico se la tenia jurada para siempre, decia que el rencor era otro de sus fuertes.

Pero el soñador de Ulrich tenia en cosas mas importantes en las que pensar. Ya éramos mayores y los fantasmas del pasado nos acompañaban a los dos, pero eso no le quitaría la ilusión de montarse su querido bar, donde uno de los elementos seria la botella de mensaje que dejaríamos ahí para aun levantar menos sospechas. El bar se encontraba cerca del lago y al ser un bar, las botellas abundaban. Todo tenia relación.

Quería que el bar fuera algo tranquilo y divertido, del que poder olvidar para huir de la mala gente de la ciudad. Hasta llego a convencerme para cantar en el bar. Por supuesto decía que me pagaría y que con mi voz todo el bar estaría a rebosar cada noche. Acepte encantada, con todo lo que había echo por mi era impensable negarme.

El local era estupendo y entre todos los que nos pudimos juntar hicimos un gran trabajo por darle a ese local un toque distinguido. El bar estaba abastecido y preparado para usarse, bueno, casi preparado. Cuando entre para seguir con los toques finales, me sorprendió. Estaba colocado un piano precioso de cola arriba en el escenario.

- ¡Aelita!, mira acabo de comprar esta preciosidad de piano.

- Bien, pero sin pianista un poco difícil.- dije chinchandolo

- No te preocupes, también lo he conseguido.

- ¿Tan sencillo?- dije levantando una ceja

- Ya te contare la historia… ahora no ahí tiempo que has quedado con el para el primer ensayo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? – dije sorprendida

- Lo harás bien, confía en ti.

Escuche la campanita de la puerta, seguro que seria el pianista y Ulrich lo corroboró diciendo.

- Pianista, llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Jeremie Belpois.

- Yo soy Ulrich Stern y ella es Aelita Scheaffer . Que mas os vale llevaros bien porque es la cantante. – dijo bromeando.

- Encantado – dije tímido.

Ulrich era el único que sabia mi verdadero nombre y a veces se le olvidaba presentarme como Maya, pero no creí que fuera inconveniente por ahora. Aquel chico por su aspecto no tenia ningún reflejo de ser mala persona o alguien que estuviese buscando el proyecto. Si no, todo lo contrario me trasmitía ternura y me hacia gracia por que parecía algo torpe.

- Igualmente – dije contestándole.

- Bueno Jeremie, vete por esa puerta y pruébate la ropa, tocaras siempre con ella.- dijo Ulrich señalando el almacén.

- Si, claro.- dijo dirigiéndose

Mientras el chico se iba hacia el almacén agarré a Ulrich del brazo.

- La próxima vez avísame con mas tiempo, por favor.

- Vale, esta bien. No estés nerviosa, hermanita. – dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo.

Me adelante a Jeremie y me puse frente al micrófono dando la espalda al piano y por lo tanto al pianista. Se sento en la silla e hizo sus estiramientos, me hizo un gesto y empezó a tocar una pieza preciosa pero algo triste.

- Vale, Jeremie pero necesitamos algo mas divertido, mas charlestón.

- Perfecto entonces.

El chico me dejaba fascinada, sabia tocar de verdad y parecía que cualquier estilo. Era todo un artista ante el instrumento. Me concentre escuchando con atención, para después poder cantarla yo.

- Eso esta mejor. Ahora tu turno Aelita

Empecé a cantar una de las canciones mas apropiadas para la melodía que recordaba y me deje llevar por las notas que lograba sacar el chico, que resonaban conjuntas a mi voz. Nunca había cantado tan cómoda con alguien, no existía más que la música. Una escusa agradable por la que levantarme contenta cada dia.

**FIN**

**Bueno os sonara la historia por que mas o menos es la vida de Aelita solo que adaptada a mi versión de los años 1920 mas o menos e querido mantener su pasado como en la serie, mas o menos. Espero que os halla gustado tanto como el primero. Se que es algo tristecillo, pero esta Aelita por lo que le ha tocado es puro drama y de mi imaginación no salía nada mejor. Creerme. Lo de que Ulrich sea su hermanastro, se que es algo raro pero no se, me pegó bastante bien para unirlos, si no es así me lo podéis decir, con toda confianza.**

**Reviews:**

**Natsumi Niikura**: Creo que puedes volver a guardar el bazooka en un sitio que no pueda asustar jej. La verdad que me pareció muy buena idea y me motivaba hacer este fic, que como ya te dije es mi favorito de los momentos que hice de one-shot, y con solo mencionármelo me anime, que facilona soy (Solo para estas cosas). Me alegra que te halla echo crear todas esas emociones en un solo capitulo, enserio, gracias por ser una fiel seguidora. La verdad que no va a ser el pegamento de todos pero, la verdad que de alguno si que será. Pensé en como podría en esa época aprender el piano y pensé que ya que los abuelos te enseñan tanto por que no tocar el piano. Y me salió así. Me alegra que me tengas fichada. Gracias

Un peto enorme.

**CodeYumishiyama:** ME alegra que te gustase, se me hacia raro ya que todo lo e echo ulumi pero sienta bien por una vez escribir sobre otros. Muchas gracias por seguirme y recomendar este fic, te lo agradezco mucho. Un beso cariñin.

**Tokio Alien :** Jaja bueno, es que Odd no es solo de una sola a el le gusta mas la marcha y si no a Jeremie a ver con quien lo emparejo, un trabajo extra y complicado jej. Me alegra que aun así te gustase. Un beso y gracias

**escritoralove :** Ya se que es que no se por que soy tan dramática ya le digo a holaminombresdrama que me cambie el nombre ejej. Es que cuando hay hambre pues… pero si no a ver como se topaba con Ulrich (Que parece mas que un bar una ONG) Me alegra que notes que es buena historia viniendo de ti, tq pequeña.

**Guest** : me alegra que te guste y la verdad que apetece escribir centrándose mas en los demás personajes, espero que este también te guste y lo disfrutes. Un beso y gracias.

**codedellarobia :** Tu por aquí , que extraño… jeje Me alegra que te halla encantado por que estaba un poco nerviosa, dudosa… no se. Ese abuelico era un encanto de hombre, me ha dado pena sacarlo del piano (Que simple soy). Hombre es lo de menos que aun que sea te den la dirección y suerte que es Ulrich que si no… Te adelantare algo del siguiente… break break, break dance… ¿quien será?... ese será animado, divertido y triste. (Y ya lo tengo echo) Si lo quieres rapidito, ya me puedes hacer la pelota, jeje. Un beso eskerrik asko.

**CodeYumyUlrich :** Me alegra que a ti también te parezca buena idea hacer un fic entero con el de pasado. Me alegra verte también por aquí enserio. Muchos feels Einsteins jajaja que buena Train feels. Un beso y gracias.

**Heimao.3.:** Pobre te a tocado a ti la desgracia de la maldición del fanfiction, no me entra en la cabeza como puede darte error esta pagina, es algo que nunca pasa (IRONIA). Como me lo has mandado por wasap te lo contesto aquí. Me alegra que te gustase la personalidad de Jeremie, creo que le pegaba asi en esa época, y que también me animes a continuar esta un beso.


	3. Odd Della Robia

**Buenas. Aquí el tercer capitulo de este fic que va dirigido a Odd, como ya sabíais. Este se lo dedico a Codellarobia que se que le encanta Odd y espero que disfrute de este shot todo entero de su queridísimo Odd. Y también decir que estoy en contra total y absoluta al maltrato animal ,a los circos y zoos. Deberían ser libres y tener un respeto, simplemente por que se lo merecen y ninguna "persona" debería hacer daño a otros sean lo que sean. Sin mas dilación a leer. Disfrutad.**

**Odd Della Robia**

Mi familia era de esas numerosas en esa época y supongo que en cualquiera. Vivía con mis padres , con mi perro del alma Kiwi y mis cinco hermanas. Si, así como suena cinco hermanas y por si eso solo ya suena a horror, era el pequeño de todas. Mis hermanas siempre se burlaban de mi y me hacían sucias jugarretas por ello. Recuerdo que una vez me hicieron ponerme un disfraz de bufón y empezar a bailar con ayuda de Kiwi delante suya. Como lo odiaba, pero eran muchos mas mayores y además mas grandes que yo y no tenia muchas alternativas.

Mis padres eran geniales y siempre me apoyaban en todo lo que quisiera hacer, decían que tenia un talento natural en todo lo que me propusiese, y así era, no iba a negar algo tan evidente. Mis hermanas en uno de mis cumpleaños optaron por regalarme unos malabares, para poder seguir con la gracia. Hasta midieron todo al detalle regalándole una gran pelota a Kiwi. Habían llegado muy lejos.

No deje ver que me molestaba y les di las gracias como si fuese el regalo mas esperado por nosotros dos, tanto para mi como para Kiwi. Cuando algo se me metía en la cabeza no había nadie que consiguiese sacarme de ahí. Cogí el pack de malabares que me habían regalado y saque las pelotas. Al principio cogía dos pelotas y empezaba a lanzarlas hacia arriba intentando coger una por mano. A kiwi le ponía encima de la gran pelota y hacia como que caminaba por ella, mi perrito era el mas listo de todos.

Desde pequeño iba a una escuela de esas que solo van los chicos, pero ya me fijaba en mas de una chica y no era ningún secreto, que alguna novia ya había tenido. Un golfo no me consideraba aunque así me describían, simplemente buscaba el verdadero amor . De lo único que era culpable era de ser tan irresistible.

Siempre que volvía a casa me ponía a practicar los malabares, me lo había tomado como algo malo por mis hermanas, pero cada vez me gustaba mas y mas y se me daban bastante bien. Ya lanzaba tres de golpe y me los pasaba por debajo de la pierna, dando una vuelta o hasta a pata coja. Pero mi curiosidad no se quedaba solo con eso y quería buscar mas, ya llevaba años con solo eso y mi persuasión ansiaba mas. Mire en un libro de esos que mis padres al ser artistas tenían en casa y vi que también se podían hacer malabares con fuego y con muchas mas cosas. Lo del fuego, era lo que mas me llamaba la atención y decidí buscar. Tal vez podría conseguir en esta ciudad o construirlos yo mismo.

Fui a la única tienda que tenia una mini sección oculta sobre eso, el circo estaba cerca y por ganar dinero había creado ese apartado. Mire y rebusque pero no encontré nada, el vendedor me miraba y al contarle lo que buscaba me dijo que mirase en el circo, que tal vez tuviera suerte. Cogí a Kiwi y pensé que nuestro talento tenia que ser reconocido por muchas mas gente y el vendedor al hablarme del circo seme ocurrió mi locura particular del día. Podría pedir trabajo en el circo para mantenerme y estar lejos de mis hermanas, le haría todas las demostraciones y hasta Kiwi podría lucirse y crear un numero fresco entre los dos. Nadie podría rechazar tal cosa.

Camine rápido y ansioso hasta llegar a la gran carpa con sus luces decoradas. Ví una pequeña carpa donde tenían a los pobres animales enjaulados. Alado había otra carpita, me asome y vi al que parecía al jefe, ya que iba trajeado y se distinguía por ello.

- Buenas tardes, ¿arto de crear siempre los mismos números? ¿Busca algo que deje al publico boquiabierto?, aquí tiene la solución.

- ¿Que quieres niñato?

- No soy un niñato soy un artista en ciernes, con mi talento y el de mi perro te llenaremos el circo de gente y dinero.

- ¿Que es eso que puedes ofrecerme que no tenga?

- El numero de Odd el magnifico y el increíble Kiwi. Soy malabarista con cualquier objeto puedo hacerlo rodar, subir, bajar y cogerlo con mucho estilo. Y mi perro Kiwi, sabe hacer trapecios con una pelota y hasta pasar por un aro.

- Espero no perder el tiempo contigo, así que venga, que no tengo todo el día.

Le hice toda la demostración que sabia pero no estaba del todo sorprendido. No me iba a rendir y puse a Kiwi en acción poco a poco su cara iba variando un poco, pero tampoco mucho. Hasta que recordé lo de los malabares con fuego.

- Aun tengo un numero especial, pero no cuento con el material adecuado.

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- Se hacer malabares con fuego, pero no cuento con lo necesario.

- Ese no es problema, tenemos el del ultimo que lo intento. Bueno ven mañana y trae todo lo necesario por que en un par de días no trasladamos a la ciudad de la torre del hierro.

- ¿Que?, tengo el trabajo, genial.

- Vete ya, no hagas que me arrepienta.

Cogí todas las cosas y me fui deprisa a casa, quería contarles la noticia a toda mi familia. Se que la mala noticia era irse de casa por un gran tiempo de gira, pero merecía la pena. Al contarles la noticia a mis padres se alegraron por Kiwi y por mi, aun que les diese pena el no vernos por un tiempo, pero como ya he mencionado me apoyaban en todo . En cambio a mis hermanas les entro un poco de rabia al saber que gracias a ellas me había labrado un buen futuro y que seria independiente antes que ellas, pero en el fondo se alegraban. Estaba entusiasmado y no paraba de practicar para ser el mejor del circo, antes del día de mañana.

Por fin llego y me puse mi ropa favorita morada dirigiéndome con todas las maletas preparadas hacia el circo, despidiéndome antes de toda la familia.

Al llegar el jefe que por fin aprendía su apellido Delmas, tenia todo preparado, los palos con esos trapitos enrollados en las puntas que prendían para mi numero y un papel que debía firmar y responsabilizarme con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Lo firme sin siquiera leerlo, nunca lo hacia la vida había que vivirla sin seriedades y listo. Sabia que tenia mucho que practicar ya que con fuego nunca lo había echo antes.

Salí fuera para no quemar nada y un poco alejado del jaleo para poder estar cómodo. Al principio los lanzaba sin prenderlos y cuando empecé a tomar práctica los prendí. En una de esas tiradas, oí un ruido y me perdí el equilibrio reaccione ante la quemadura y lo lance mas lejos. Con tan mala suerte que ahí había una chica a la que podía haber quemado.

- Idiota por poco me das.

- Perdona, yo …

- ¿Eres el nuevo? Menuda vista tiene mi padre, para contratar gente.

- ¿Eres la hija de Delmas?

- ¿Tu que crees? payaso.

- Soy Odd, encantado y este es Kiwi.

- Soy Sissi y no te quiero cerca mía.

La mire mientras se alejaba, me gustaban las chicas con carácter y la verdad que podía llegar a gustarme, además aquí tenia que buscar diversión y creo que la había encontrado.

Practique durante días, hasta que me salía perfecto al igual que el numero de Kiwi. Estábamos preparados para debutar en el escenario del circo, estaba nervioso, pero era seguro de mi mismo y al finalizar el numero no paraba de oír los aplausos que la gente lanzaba hacia nosotros. Y así fue cada vez que salía en escena.

Ahora solo me quedaba lograr otro objetivo y quería conseguirlo, era el de Sissi. Pasábamos ratos juntos y siempre se hacia la dura conmigo, como que le caía fatal y todo eso. Yo se que en el fondo le gustaba y eso era lo que le daba miedo admitir… no dudaba ni un segundo en probar que pasaría ya que vi que tenia posibilidades. Es cierto que le gustaba ser el centro de atención y era algo bastante creída, pero era guapa y me atraía. La seguí sin darle tiempo casi a mirarme le agarre y mientras gritaba para quejarse, la puse contra la pared y la bese.

- Cerdo, de que vas. Que conste que te odio.- dijo dándome una torta

Volvió a besarme con énfasis, mientras descontroladamente tocaba mi pelo aun engominado de la actuación. La abrace con fuerza de las piernas y la puse contra mi cintura, seguí besando su cuello mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Seguimos caminando como podía mientras la chocaba y la besaba apasionadamente hasta llegar a la cama donde aparte con el brazo como pude todo lo que cubría la cama y la tumbe. Sus manos antes de tumbarme encima suya me quito la parte de arriba mientras la besaba y soltaba la cremallera de mi pantalón, pero ella me aparto la mano para poder palpar sus pechos con esa molesta ropa por encima que las cubrían. Bese su cuello y le quite esa incomoda ropa, mientras ahora si podía tocar con gusto sus pechos a la luz de las velas.

Ella me deshacía de mis partes de abajo y yo de las de ella, mientras rodábamos por la cama, quedándose ella encima mía. Agarro mi miembro y se lo acerco al suyo. El placer y la pasión que recorría entonces mi cuerpo, no se podía describir. Nos ahogamos en jadeos y en movimientos certeros el uno con el otro. Nos movíamos en diferentes posturas sin parar ni un segundo, hasta que los dos satisfechos dimos por terminada ese ataque de pasión que nos unía.

- Esto a sido una excepción, Odd. No se que me ha pasado

- Ya claro, si se prueba una vez a Odd dudo que solo pase esta vez y además como que me voy a resistirme a partir de ahora.

- Pues te aguantas y ahora vete que como nos pille mi padre estamos muertos.

Le bese en la boca, mientras recibía un pequeño puñetazo en mi hombro, me vestí tan rápido como pude y salí de ahí, disimulando por si me podía encontrar con alguien.

Ahora si que tenia el pack completo. El numero del circo cada vez iba mejor y los aplausos nos llenaban de orgullo, Kiwi era la estrella de animales favorita. Por lo menos para mi. El fuego me ayudaba a llenar de luz el numero y mi garganta también empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda a diario, durante dos veces.

Por ello creí que dar una vuelta por ese lugar seria buena idea y de paso visitaría aquella ciudad que aun no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. El jefe salía mucho en esa ciudad y siempre veía como lo recogía un coche algo siniestro. Paseaba con Kiwi por las calles, le encantaba olisquear cada árbol o arbusto por pequeño que fuera. Y mi perro se merecía un merecido descanso después de estar subido en esa gran pelota y saltar esos aros de fuego que para el no parecía que supondría mucho.

El pack duro poco ya que un día todo fue al garete por no aguantar mis ganas. Había quedado con Sissi para nuestro revolcón nocturno. Fuimos al pajar de los animales, estaba seguro que hay no nos pillarían. Nos acercamos donde se encontraba el montón de paja limpia que daba de comer a los animales herbívoros y se usaba de cama para todos ellos. Me tumbe y Sissi con su falda de actuación se puso encima, me gustaba mas con esa ropa de equilibrista que utilizaba le daba un aspecto mas sexy todavía. Como casi cada noche empezamos a movernos para poder consumar nuestro acto. Agarraba sus manos con fuerza con las mías y las pasaba tras de mi, la agarre de la cintura y la atraje mas a mi.

Lo que no sabíamos era que el maldito payaso de Herb nos había visto y había avisado al padre de Sissi, osea al jefe. ¿Por que? Todos allí sabían que ese chico payaso estaba enamoradísimo de ella.

Oímos voces, pero ya era tarde, ahí estaban los dos, Herb señalándonos y Delmas con una cara de furia que sabia que me daría una gran paliza a gusto.

- Papa, puedo explicártelo. – dijo levantándose y quitándose las ramitas del pelo.

- Sal de aquí Sissi, pero ya.-dijo gritando

- No papa, deja que te explique. - suplicando

- Herb sácala de aquí.

Vi como Herb agarraba a Sissi y la sacaba de ahí casi a rastras, en cambio yo salí como pude mientras su padre o mejor dicho su jefe me gritaba.

- Fuera de mi vista Odd o sacare a los leones, para que te devoren. No vuelvas no me haces falta. ¿Y tu que miras? – dijo amenazante.

- Vengo a buscar trabajo, soy pianista y creo que sería bueno para el circo.

- Vete por donde has venido no necesitamos mas niñatos.

Vi como un chico algo rarito de aspecto, estaba ahí expectante. Aproveche la situación de distracción y fui a recoger todas mis cosas y a Kiwi, con todo en mano salí corriendo sin esperar nada mas, apenas me quedaba dinero y por si fuera poco estaba lejos de mi ciudad y no tenia como volver a la mía. La había cagado pero bien.

Me quede en una pensión de mala muerte y compre algo de comida, poquísima ya que mi estomago necesitaba comer mucho mas, pero algo era mejor que nada.

A la mañana muy temprano bajea la calle y busqué el callejón mas transitado de la ciudad. Saque mi bolso con todos los malabares y la pelota de kiwi. Esperaba poder sacar bastante limosna para poder apañarnos aun que sea por unos días y luego quien sabe que pasaría.

La gente no parecía sorprendida, hasta me reconocían del numero del circo diciendo que la entrada ya era cara como para pagar aparte. De esa manera lo llevaba crudo.

Paso un chico que me resulto familiar, que sin siquiera mirarme me echo una moneda. Cogí la moneda y corrí hacia el.

- Eh chico, para quieto.

- ¿Que pasa?.

- Tu eres el que fue buscando trabajo al circo. ¿Verdad?

- Es cierto… Tu eras al que le echaba la bronca el jefe.

- Si, no solo la bronca sino que me estaba despidiendo.- dije lamentando

- ¿Y que? ya has tenido suerte. – le pregunte

- Si, ahora soy pianista en un bar. Por lo que veo tu no has tenido la misma suerte.

- La verdad que estoy en la calle y en una pensión que no se hasta cuando podre seguir así.

- Ven acompáñame, creo que e tenido una idea.

- Gracias, me gusta que pienses tan rápido pareces un Einstein.

Seguí al chico mientras Kiwi nos seguía por detrás. Paramos frente a un bar llamado Lyoko. Ese chico llamado Jeremie, me dijo que tal vez y solo tal vez, el propietario del bar tendría un trabajo para mi. Espere fuera y el propietario del bar salió a los minutos de hablar con Jeremie.

- Tu… tu eres Odd della Robia. – dijo sorprendido

- ¿Ulrich!, que alegría volverte a ver.- dije mas sorprendido aun

- ¿Como has acabado aquí? – dijo abrazándome

- Cosas de trabajo, vine con el circo pero me han dado la patada, y ahora estoy…

- Que bien me vas a venir. Justo necesito a un camarero y el volver a tener cerca a mi amigo de la infancia...

- Yo soy un artista malabarista así que también lo seré de camarero. – dije sonriendo

- Entra que te enseño todo.

Entre y vi aquel acogedor y curioso bar, era de buen gusto, y hasta tenia un pequeño escenario con un piano y una chica de pelo rosa que llamaba mi atención, pero esta vez no correría ese riesgo ya que Ulrich era mi amigo desde el colegio. Hasta que un día se mudo y sin saber que ciudad se mudo desde tan pequeño. Solo recuerdo algo de una adopción , teníamos mucho tiempo que recuperar. Eso si era nuestro día de suerte.

**FIN**

Bueno aquí la historia de los años 20 de Odd, espero que esta también os guste ya que le pega hacer esas cosas y quería mencionar a Kiwi que para el es muy importante. Ya me contareis que os a parecido. Un beso.

** Reviews**

CodeYumishiyama : Hola Ines, encantada. Al principio no sabia como unir a Ulrich con Aelita no quería ponerlo de salvador o de bolsa de empleo para todos y se me ocurrió de esa forma que ha resultado ser buena. Gracias de nuevo por la recomendación y me alegra mucho que te guste. Un beso cariñin.

escritoralove: Que bien que peguen ser hermanastros, por que lo pensé mientras lo escribía la verdad. Tendrás que esperar a tu querida Yumi, que será de los últimos, pero merecerá la pena, o eso espero. LA verdad que al ultimo no le pega pero ya has visto realmente quien es. Ahora la pregunta es por que lo hace. Eso ya se vera. Un review perfecto jeje. Mil gracias pequeña tq.

HeiMao.3 : Por fin se mando, yuhuu. Como me alegra que te encantase, la verdad que aun que sea en otra época quería mantener algo de sus vidas en la serie así es mas fácil plasmar como son y lo que han vivido. ¿Te lo veías venir? Jajaja que bueno. Un beso y gracias.

CodeYumyUlrich : A mi la verdad que me pegaba bien, pero como yo soy un poco…. No se a la gente como le pegaría, pero por lo que veo o bueno leo, bastante o muy bien. La verdad que a la pobre le ha tocado una vida asquerosa de pequeña, pero todo se soluciona cuando conoce al resto. Gracias un beso.

codedellarobia : Jajaj se que no soportas a Aelita y también se como la imitas jej, eres malaa. Si la verdad que la pobre tiene una infancia de mier… Gracias es que yo tengo cada idea que mas vale que tienen buena acogida y salen bien. Jajaj al ser un bar se me ocurrió meterla en una botella, y la verdad quien miraría ahí dentro, yo creo que casi nadie. Aquí tienes tu break dance, espero que te halla gustado. Se que lo de Sissi no lo e extendido mucho es que esa chica no me cae bien con ninguno de mis chicos de lyoko. Un beso gracias.

Natsumi Niikura : No la ignorare que me hizo gracia. Me alegra que te gustase mi adaptación de su vida, se me ocurrió y aproveche la inspiración, tu siempre desvelando todo, jej por ahí va las cosas pero eso se sabrá mas adelante... Veo que la idea de la relación de Aelita con Ulrich me ha quedado bien por que todas coincidís ¡Que alivio!. Si el primer encuentro entre Jeremie y Aelita tampoco lo quería hacer muy largo ni muy exagerado y lo hice así, pero luego habrá mas cositas de estos dos también. Fíjate que se acerca el de tu querido William, con dedicatoria incluida. Jeje. Un peto y merci.


End file.
